


Don't Think That I Like You

by Phoenix_Rising719



Series: Kinktober 2018 [3]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Day 8 prompt - hate/angry sex, Kinktober 2018, M/M, izaya is a shit, shizuo gives in to his desires, typical them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 07:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Rising719/pseuds/Phoenix_Rising719
Summary: Kinktober Prompt for Day 8Blood/Gore | Prostitution/Sex Work | Fisting |Hate-fucking/Angry SexIn which Izaya does what he does best and wills Shizuo to do his bidding while still making it seem like it was Shizu-chan's idea.





	Don't Think That I Like You

A normal day in Ikebukuro consisted of many things. A rider adorned in black with a yellow helmet riding a black bike that seemed to whiney rather than rev. Gangs fighting, be it all out or simple words exchanged. Simon out selling his sushi, calling out to possible patrons with his confusing Russian accent. And them. The one constant that never changed. A blond bartender chasing after a scrawny raven in an oversized fur-lined jacket. What the blond was carrying would vary, depending on what he could grab, but the fight was always the same. There seemed to be no cause for it. It would just start at some point with the blond screaming out the raven’s name. It would usually end just as instantly as it would begin, which was the confusing part. They would simply seem to disappear. Today was no different.

Izaya had began the chase by teasing Shizuo. He was running down the street, weaving through people and pushing them out his way and in to Shizuo’s path.

“Shizu-chan! What’s with the hard feelings! I didn’t do anything to you!” The raven laughed as he ran.

“You fucking existed!” Shizuo called back as he stopped to rip a sign from the concrete.

“Tsk, tsk. Destroying property, Shizu-chan? You have no manners! And you say I’m tactless!”

Shizuo didn’t even give the man an answer with that. He continued to chase the smaller man down the roads, threatening to kill him. After several twists and turns, the chase came to an end in an alley off a quiet side street. Izaya ran until he came to a wall, then turned and smiled, placing his hands up as he pressed his back against the wall. It was almost as though he didn’t seem terrified at all. Like this was simply a game in which he wasn’t even aware that he lost.

“Listen, Shizu-chan, we both know that this is unfair. I ran myself into a dead end and you’re just going to take advantage of this and kill me?” He spoke, a hint of a laugh to his voice as always.

That was one of the things that Shizuo hated most about Izaya. His laughter that echoed in every word, even if he wasn’t laughing. Making his way down the alley, he didn’t seem to be fazed by the words spilling from the smaller man now. He did, however, drop the sign in his hand as he walked over slowly, pulling out and lighting a cigarette. He stared at the dark haired man as he took a drag from it. He studied Izaya, silently, without stepping any closer. It was as if he was a predator analyzing his prey now. Whether or not he should devour it in one go. Taking a couple more drags, he dropped the cigarette and stamped it out before taking another step closer to the raven.

“You do this all the time. You come to pick a fight with me, lead me on a wild chase that ends in a dead ended area, such as this. And then you have someone come and save you. So… where’s your hero today?” The blond asked. 

Putting his hands down now, he shrugged a bit, smile still affixed on his face. “Just you and me today, Shizu-chan. I have to get out of this on my own.”

He stepped closer to the raven now, strides slow and casual as he loosened his tie. “If you’re the one who has to get yourself out of this, then you’re a little screwed. Because I’m not letting you get past me.”

Izaya’s smile shifted slightly as he shifted against the wall himself. Letting his jacket slip from one shoulder, he feigned a pout now. “Oh no. I’m stuck here. Whatever is going to happen to me now?”

“Don’t play games with me, you annoying little flea!” the blond shouted. He wasn’t one for games, especially none in which Izaya was involved.

“This isn’t a game, Shizu-chan. I’m alone. I have no one to save me, not even Celty. It’s just us two. So what do you plan to do with me?” Izaya allowed the jacket to fall just a bit more as he looked at the blond. He was teasing the man before him, it was plain to see.

Shizuo, however, fed directly in to it. Stepping closer still, he placed a hand next to the shorter man’s head as he looked down at him. Continuing to study the man. He wanted to know what the annoying little man was getting at. Normally Izaya would have moved to cut him or hit him now. Attempt to fight back in some way. But this time… he simply stood there. Something about this wasn’t right. Was he led here like a dog on a leash? A wild goose chase? The question was answered instantly when Izaya had grabbed the taller man by his collar and pulled him close.

“Shizu-chan. How about you unleash that anger on me in a way that leaves better bruises on me? A way that allows us both to come out of this happy?” he spoke, voice a low purr as he coerced the man to give him what he desired most.

Shizuo growled at the recommendation. How could this little shit even suggest something like that? What would make him think that Shizuo wanted any part of that? Granted… he would be lying if he said that he didn’t desire to pin this annoying brat to the wall and put him in his place. Make him realize just where he had messed up. Teach him a lesson that he wasn’t soon to forget.

“What’s the matter, Shizu-chan? Are you too scared to admit that you want to do this just as much as I want you to? Hm? Or are you just denying your desires because you don’t want to admit that you had thought about this first as you chased me here? Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone.” The raven began to taunt the man now. Whatever it took to annoy the man before him and drive him to give in to his primal desires.

“What makes you think you know what I want? Maybe I solely want to kill you? End you right here, right now, and cleanse the city of your annoying, smug, face.” The blond replied in a low growl.

“Simply put, you wouldn’t have dropped the sign if you did. Just admit it, Shizu-chan. You want me. You don’t want to kill me, but you do want to mark me. You want to leave your mark on me after you take me. You don’t have to lie anymore.”

He spoke the words now as he worked on unbuttoning the man’s vest and shirt. Shizuo didn’t move as this happened, which was more than enough proof to Izaya that he had wanted this. Pushing the vest off the man’s shoulders, he smiled wider.

“Shizu-chan. We both know that your pent up anger is just sexual tension for me. Just give in and allow it to happen. Come on.”

With this, he reached up to grab Shizuo’s shades from his face when his wrists were grabbed tight. Pinning them above his head, he leaned in close and growled at the raven.

“Don’t you dare. Touch my glasses. Don’t touch me either.”

“Aw! Shizuo doesn’t want me to remove his glasses. Alright, alright. I won’t touch you. I’ll just let you touch me.” Arching his back, he pressed his crotch against the other man’s leg, letting out a faint moan. He was going to rile up the man any way he can. “For the love of god, Shizu-chan. You have me pinned against a wall in a dark alley, hidden from people. You’re just as excited as I am. Fuck me already!”

The blond denied Izaya the honor of getting under his skin for as long as he could. He wouldn’t allow himself to give in to anything that this man did, because that would mean he won. But it would be a lie if he even told himself that he didn’t want to take this man and pin him against the wall and have his way with him. The taunting didn’t cease. And that voice didn’t stop annoying him and drilling in to his head. Taking both of Izaya’s tiny wrists in his one hand, he grabbed the smaller man’s face with his other.

“Shut the hell up, flea! If you’re going to use that mouth of yours like this, I can give you a better purpose for it!” the words spilled from his mouth before he could catch them.

“Oh? Well then, why don’t you show me? What else could I do with my mouth?”

Shizuo growled now. He hadn’t checked himself, and now he was regretting it. But he was here now. And this is where it seemed to be going.

“Come on, Shizu-chan. Put my mouth to b-” The raven was silenced easily by a mouth taking over his own. He wasn’t so against this, honestly.

“Will you just shut the fuck up already!” Shizuo growled, yanking at the belt around the smaller man’s waist. When the belt was removed, he looked at his captive’s wrists and smiled. “Time to free my hands up.”

Izaya didn’t bother to fight when Shizuo began to wrap the belt about his wrists. He honestly would have kept his hands above his head, crossed and contained, even if the blond let go. He smirked now, waiting to see what the blond would do next. Yanking down Izaya’s pants, he smiled, reaching now for his own. This was going better than planned. 

Everything was a blur between him seeing Shizuo undo his pants, and him suddenly knelt down with the taller man filling his mouth. His hands were still tied as he worked at himself, but focused hard to work the blond in his mouth. His eyes glanced up, quickly, to take in the sight of the man folded over him. Even behind his glasses, Izaya could tell that his eyes were squeezed shut. God this was a blessing. He sucked on the cock in his mouth, teeth scraping a little bit against the tender flesh as he pulled back. It was in that moment that Shizuo hissed. Grabbing a handful of dark hair, he pulled the smaller man off of him with a little pop.

Lifting him by his hair, he growled at the man, “Don’t use your teeth, you little shit. Either way, I’m done with that. You wanted me to fuck you right? Turn around if you still want that much.”

The raven smiled, licking his lips as he turned to give the blond what he wanted. Sticking out his ass, easily, he wiggled it a bit. “I thought you hated me Shizu-chan. The thought of touching me disgusted you. But here we are… With my pants around my ankles, and your pants around your ankles…”

“Shut your mouth.”

“Could it be that Shizu-chan actually does like me enough to do this with me? Could it be that he wants me just as much as I wanted hi-im! Ah!” he screamed out as Shizuo entered him without warning.

“God! Finally! You’re so annoying when you talk.” Shizuo said, grinning brightly as he moved just a little bit more. “This has nothing to do with me liking you, or wanting you. I still want nothing more than to kick your ass, but this just happens to be a case of you being in the right place at the wrong time.”

“Wouldn’t it be right time?”

“Wrong time for you, right time for me. I guess. I haven’t quite decided yet. Either way,” He grabbed Izaya’s face and angled it upward to look at him, “Izaya, the next sounds to come out of your mouth better be moans or my name. Anything else, and I’ll stop.”

“Aw. So I can’t call out for more? Or tell you how good you’re making me feel?” he asked, still being the typical little shit that he was.

“You know what the hell I mean. Now shut the hell up and let me get through this.”

Izaya smirked for only a second before the man behind him began moving. Hands dug into his hips and pulled at his hair as he was pulled back to meet each violent thrust that came from Shizuo. He couldn’t even catch his breath to let out any cries if he had wanted to. This was better than what he had hoped for. He dreamed of Shizuo bending him over and taking him aggressively, but he didn’t imagine there would ever be any actual emotion behind it. Nails dug in to his skin, fingers gripped at his hair and slowly moving toward the raven’s tiny throat, squeezing, surprisingly, gently. His teeth had managed to find their way to Izaya’s bare shoulder to keep him from being too loud as he reached his end. The raven, on the other hand, could give a shit less if the whole city heard him.

“Shit! Shizu-chan! Harder, please! Everything. Harder. Don’t stop! Fuck!” he choked out as best as he could. He was honestly loving every second of this.

Neither man lasted much longer. When all was said and done, Shizuo cleaned himself up as well as he could manage, straightening up his clothes and fixing his hair a bit. Looking at the disheveled raven, he smiled as he saw what kind of a state he left the man in. 

“Well. That was fun. Maybe we could do it again sometime. But lets not make a habit of it. Got me?” he said, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

“Where would the fun in that be? I need you to be in the most hateful mood for this. To make it regular just takes the fun out of it.” the smaller man chuckled until Shizuo began to turn and leave. “Hey! Untie my hands!”

Shizuo laughed as he walked away, “Sorry. I hate you too much for that. Maybe one of your little heroes can come and save you.”

“Shizu-chan! What the fuck! At least give me my hands! Shizuo!”

The blond simply laughed as he walked away, “I’m sure you can handle yourself. You’re a big boy.”

Izaya sighed heavily now. He learned a lesson at this point. If he was to mess with Shizuo again… he would have to bring something that he could get out of himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I saw hate/angry sex as a prompt and was originally going to do a BakuDeku story, but then I remembered an aggressive (and extremely toxic) ship I will go down with. Shizaya is going to be the ship I die for. So I wrote them.  
> Either way, hope you like it. Hope I wrote them well, it's been a while since I've watched DRRR! So I'm praying it worked out.


End file.
